Power modules are commercially available. Although such power modules are effective, a number of improvements could be made. For instance, it would desirable to reduce the footprint of conventional modules. Conventional power modules contain a number of electronic components including power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors), control integrated circuits (IC's), capacitors, resistors, and inductors. As the demand for smaller, and more functional, electronic devices increases, there is a need to reduce the footprint and overall size of such power modules.
In addition, conventional power modules contain power transistors. A power transistor can generate a significant amount of heat, and the power transistor's operating range can depend on its ability to dissipate heat. While improved heat dissipation can be achieved by attaching a finned heat sink to the power transistor, heat sinks are expensive and bulky. Adding a large, finned heat sink to a power module would increase the size and the cost of the power module.
It would be desirable to provide for an improved chip module which can integrate components for a power converter (or other type of electrical application). The space occupied by the chip module would be minimized, and the chip module would have better heat dissipation properties and power density properties than conventional power modules.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.